


СТИВ

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Zoe (Movie 2018)
Genre: AI Bucky, AI steve, Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M, Sci-Fi AU, Sort of Pre-Threesome, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Чем больше времени они проводили бок о бок, в лабораториях ли, на собраниях или за ланчем на первом этаже башни, тем острее Стив понимал, что пропадает. Иногда ему казалось, будто и Тони смотрит на него иначе, чем на других.





	СТИВ

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне фильма "Зои".  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Написано для феста "Фандомная битва 2018"

**1**

– Да не ломайся, детка, если мне понравится, я тебе даже заплачу. Неужели не хочешь заработать на апгрейд?   
Стив прибавил шагу. У поворота к его дому в свете фонаря стояли двое: крупный парень и девушка.  
– Я не работаю.  
– Ну так давай отдохнем!  
– Обычно, – громко произнес Стив, – когда девушка говорит «нет», это значит, что надо отвалить.  
Парень повернулся к нему, смерил взглядом и расплылся в улыбке:  
– Сам отвали, шкет, это синтетик, да к тому же шлюха.   
Стив бросил взгляд на девушку и узнал ее. ИВИ, старой модели, порядком изношенная, с почти неподвижным треугольным личиком. Она попятилась к стене и теперь мелкими шажками перемещалась поближе к Стиву. Ее трясло.  
– А ты сволочь, – прорычал Стив, чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость. – Был бы человеком, вел бы себя по-человечески…  
Парень перестал улыбаться.  
– Ах ты…  
Он замахнулся, но не ударил. ИВИ сорвалась с места. Только что она стояла у стены, пытаясь спрятаться если не за спиной Стива, то хотя бы в тени здания, – и вот уже со всех ног бежала прочь, только часто-часто цокали острые каблуки.  
– Вот блядство, – сплюнул себе под ноги парень. – Удрала.   
Стив поднял перед собой кулаки, готовясь к драке, но тот только отмахнулся от него:  
– Да пошел ты. Псих чертов…  
И зашагал в сторону главной улицы. Стив нерешительно опустил руки. Сейчас он должен был чувствовать себя круглым дураком, но ощущал только злость – и нечто похожее на торжество. Постояв минуту-другую, он побрел домой.

Тишина и темнота, царившие в квартире, обычно успокаивали его после долгого рабочего дня, но сейчас тяготили. Может, как раз день и был тому причиной. Все не задалось с самого утра.  
ДЖАРВИС работал тихо, быстро, бесперебойно. Алгоритмы были невероятно сложны, но выглядело все предельно просто: заказавшая тест пара по очереди занимала кресло в звукоизолированной комнате, и ДЖАРВИС начинал задавать вопросы. Пока шел анализ ответов, Стив занимал людей разговорами – смотрел, слушал, ободрял сомневающихся. Тест на совместимость, как правило, заказывали уже состоявшиеся пары, уверенные друг в друге, и тогда он становился подтверждением правильности решения быть вместе. Стив видел результаты в шестьдесят пять, восемьдесят и даже девяносто процентов – с поздравлениями отдавал документы заказчикам и встречал новых желающих. И, чем обширнее становилась база результатов, чем сильнее росла популярность теста, тем больше становилось одиночек, желающих пройти его. Найти с помощью машины своего человека.  
Тони, встретившегося ему в обед, обуревало радостное возбуждение. Он работал над чем-то в малой лаборатории, но над чем именно, не знал, похоже, никто. Первым невоенным проектом был ДЖАРВИС, а теперь Тони явно захватила новая идея, и выходил он только за очередной порцией кофе. Завидев Стива, он окликнул его – и, отсалютовав стаканом, снова скрылся в коридоре, ведущем к лаборатории, хотя его так и распирало от желания поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь.  
Забавно: Стив работал с ним совсем недолго, но то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что знает его всю жизнь. Он восхищался Тони Старком еще со времени учебы – и, устраиваясь на работу, отдавал себе отчет в том, что идеализирует его. Но разочарование его не постигло. Восхищение стремительно и неудержимо перерастало в нечто более глубокое. Чем больше времени они проводили бок о бок, в лабораториях ли, на собраниях или за ланчем на первом этаже башни, тем острее Стив понимал, что пропадает. Иногда ему казалось, будто и Тони смотрит на него иначе, чем на других. Особенно когда тот заходил к нему проведать ДЖАРВИСа, но задерживался всякий раз чуть дольше, чем требовалось… Порой Стив едва удерживал себя от необдуманных действий и непрошенных признаний. Порой – обещал себе никогда в жизни не раскрывать рта и сожалел о том, что не выбрал художественную академию. Но, какое бы настроение ни владело им в каждую минуту времени, существование в одном пространстве с Тони он не променял бы ни на что иное.  
После обеда, думая о коротком, но сердечном приветствии в столовой, Стив чувствовал, как теплеет в груди. А потом ДЖАРВИС впервые на его памяти выдал паре итог в двадцать пять процентов, и он не сумел ничего сделать с лицом, выходя с результатами теста к мужчине и женщине, ожидавшим его слов. Женщина, приподнявшаяся было с дивана навстречу, тяжело опустилась обратно и расплакалась. Мужчина хлопнул дверью кабинета, и его шаги по коридору были слышны, пока он не выбежал на улицу. Стив говорил что-то. Убеждал, что выводы ДЖАРВИСа – не приговор, что человеческая жизнь более сложна и непредсказуема, чем самый хитрый алгоритм…  
ДЖАРВИС был полностью исправен, Стив убедился в этом немедленно после того, как женщина ушла, – и с сожалением оставил надежду на то, что причина результата в поломке машины. Порой люди просто не подходят друг другу, и лучшее, что они могут сделать, – признать это.  
Остаток дня у него все валилось из рук. Домой он отправился только когда офис уже опустел и свет в кабинетах погас – и только в лобби на первом этаже над плакатами по стенам еще горели лампы, выхватывая из полумрака очертания человеческих фигур и белый логотип «Старк просфетикс». С плакатов улыбались мужчины и женщины, позируя так, что на переднем плане красовались бионические протезы рук и ног.  
«Старк просфетикс» позволила Тони заявить о себе, но едва не погубила его, когда разработками настойчиво заинтересовались в минобороны. Стив знал об этом только понаслышке – он пришел устраиваться уже в обновленную «Старктех», – но отголоски межведомственного скандала из-за тогда еще скромного стартапа по производству протезов доходили и до него. Из-за чего не поладили минздрав и минобороны, Стив так и не понял, да и буря довольно скоро утихла. «Старк просфетикс» получила нового руководителя и за несколько лет выросла из небольшой мастерской в корпорацию с мировым именем, а Тони, казалось, забросил бионику, занявшись поисками нового дела.  
Стив спрашивал сам себя, почему подал резюме именно в «Старктех», где его приставили к ДЖАРВИСУ. Ему и в голову не пришло попытать счастья на верхних этажах башни, в которой располагались обе компании. Но он любил свое дело: офисный этаж, зал ДЖАРВИСа, собственный маленький кабинет. Возможность работать под началом у Тони Старка. «Доверяю тебе самое ценное, что есть в этой конторе», – сказал тот в первый день Стива на новом месте. Глупо, но Стив до сих пор вспоминал об этом с довольной улыбкой.

Он помотал головой, понимая, что уже минуту стоит перед открытым холодильником, уставившись на одинокую банку содовой. Есть не хотелось. Хотелось подумать о Тони еще немного – и напрочь забыть об остальных событиях дня.

**2**

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что синтетики – это не искусственные люди, Тони? Это роботы. Очень сложные, но машины.  
Забравшись с ногами на белый диван в своем кабинете, Пеппер допивала крепкий чай. В неярком свете настольной лампы ее лицо казалось не таким суровым, как среди белого дня, но в голосе звучали знакомые стальные нотки.  
– Я ни за что не стал бы торговать людьми! – вскинулся Тони. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
– За человека, который умудрился поссориться с половиной правительства страны из-за того, что не мог решить, кому его идеи нужнее.  
– Они сами со мной поссорились, – поморщился Тони. – Как будто военные не заперли бы все разработки в очередной сверхсекретной дыре, чтобы выдавать только своим и только по комплекту в одни руки…  
– Мне пока удается держать равновесие между военным и гражданским направлениями.  
– Потому что это ты, Пеп. И я рад, что ты осталась.  
– Не пытайся казаться наивнее, чем ты есть. У твоей новой идеи тоже явный военный потенциал, да и морально однозначной она мне не кажется. Если ты намерен воплотить ее так, как описываешь – это будет чудовищная психоманипуляция.  
– Но я же просто…  
Он хотел победить одиночество. Уже много лет хотел и не мог, хотя по-настоящему один он был очень давно. И дело было не в том, что у Пеппер однажды кончилось терпение и появился Хэппи, и тем более не в том, что произошло с родителями. Иногда Тони казалось, что он не способен на отношения с живыми людьми. Синтетики сами по себе не были решением проблемы – но Тони видел это решение в другом.  
– Я хочу сделать людей счастливыми, – произнес он вслух. – Знаю, звучит как реплика злодея из комиксов, но я правда хочу. И для этого не обязательно переворачивать мир вверх дном, достаточно понимания. Ощущения близости, уверенности в том, что тебя выслушают, что ты нужен. И технологии уже позволяют это, а мы застряли на одном месте. Я покажу, что синтетик может быть не просто парой рабочих рук, или говорящим калькулятором, или навороченным девайсом в постели. А полноценным компаньоном для тех, кому не везет с живыми людьми.  
Пеппер долго смотрела на него – тем странным взглядом, который иногда появлялся у нее в их последний год вместе. Некстати пришла в голову мысль: их нынешнее бытие – идеальная метафора всех его отношений. Разные этажи одного и того же здания. Разные дороги, которым ближе уже не сойтись.  
– Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. Я не собираюсь играть во Франкенштейна, но уверен, что машина, которая откликается на мельчайшие изменения среды, способна на эмоциональные реакции. И если я прав, это все изменит. Но на этот раз я не хочу ничего отдавать военным. Инвесторов найду сам, только, прошу, прикрой меня, хотя бы на первых порах. Я сыт войной по горло – и хочу успеть заняться…  
– Любовью? – Пеппер подняла бровь, но выражение ее лица не изменилось.  
– Может, только искусственный интеллект и в состоянии ее постичь, раз уж у людей ничерта не выходит?  
– Любовь не просчитать, Тони, – покачала головой Пеппер. – Мне казалось, ты это понял после… после нас. Она приходит, когда хочет, и уходит, когда мы ей надоедаем.  
Тони посмотрел на нее. Она осталась почти прежней – и все же стала как будто ярче, светлее, спокойнее. Словно без него ей было легче.  
– ДЖАРВИС дал нам сорок девять процентов, – напомнил он. – Разве мы могли не попытаться?  
– Так, может, тебе попросить ДЖАРВИСа провести тест на совместимость с кем-то еще?  
Тони вздохнул. Запал, с которым он поднимался сюда из лаборатории, почти сошел на нет. В глубине души еще тлело желание взбунтоваться, заспорить, убедить ее, что она не права – хотя, будь это так, проведенные вместе годы пришлось бы перечеркнуть. Он не допускал мысли, что попытка была напрасной. И все-таки...  
– Ошибись, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста, Пеп, ошибись хоть однажды.

Он проснулся в лаборатории – на диване, похожем на тот, что стоял в кабинете Пеппер наверху, разве что чуть поуже и поскромнее на вид. За дверями было тихо, за окнами – темно: рабочее утро еще не началось. Тони рассеянно подумал, что в башне не хватает хотя бы одного жилого этажа, чтобы отпала необходимость ездить на ночь домой, – и, поднявшись с дивана, пересек пространство, направляясь к столу, на котором еще дремало его детище.  
Человеческое лицо казалось лицом спящего. Под тяжелыми опущенными веками быстро двигались из стороны в сторону зрачки. Поток информации омывал искусственный мозг, как широкая спокойная река, и барьеров восприятия еще не существовало. Тони засмотрелся на то, как загружаются данные в мерцающую сеть псевдонейронов, из которых состоял внутренний контур. На всякий случай он еще до начала работы удвоил их количество, и теперь ждал окончания загрузки так, словно и впрямь собирался разбудить ребенка.   
Работа была еще далека от завершения, но Тони не мог не торопиться. Внутри уже горело знакомое желание разделить это таинство с кем-то еще – только теперь он знал, с кем.  
– ДЖАРВИС, – позвал он, – когда появится Стив, отправь его ко мне.  
– Мистер Роджерс находится на своем рабочем месте с шести часов утра, сэр.  
– Тогда вызывай его немедленно. Он мне нужен.  
Стив постучался и вошел через несколько минут – и остановился, сделав пару шагов от двери.  
– Тони? – позвал он.   
Тони улыбнулся, подняв на него взгляд.  
– Входи, ранняя пташка. Подойди сюда, посмотри.  
Стив кивнул и шагнул к столу, не отрывая глаз от подключенной к стационарному компьютеру головы.  
– Твой новый проект? – спросил он. – Откуда такое яркое свечение?  
– Усиленный контур, – объяснил Тони. – А здесь, видишь?  
– Похоже на блок памяти, – Стив склонился над теменем, где под пластину полимерной кожи уходили нити проводов. – Но я не видел таких моделей.  
– Потому что это не блок памяти. Это центр обработки данных, куда поступают эмоционально окрашенные образы… – Тони помолчал. – Пока – только мои, но мне нравится с ним делиться. Я буквально учу его чувствовать. И когда мы его активируем, он сможет не просто воспроизводить реакции, а генерировать их сам.  
Стив смотрел и смотрел, как двигались из стороны в сторону глазные яблоки спящего на столе синтетика, и золотистое свечение контура мягко озаряло его склоненное лицо.  
– Он не похож на синтетика, – заметил он. – Черты неправильные, но все вместе кажутся гармоничными… Ты сам работал над дизайном внешности?  
Тони улыбнулся:  
– Не совсем. Но, знаешь, когда повсюду либо каменные морды рабочих моделей, либо курносые мордашки развлекательных, хочется чего-то более естественного. С бионическим телом он будет как живой.  
– Протез человека… – пробормотал Стив себе под нос.  
Тут же смутился и прикусил губу. Тони, которого от этих слов пробрало ознобом, фыркнул.  
– Ты прав, ужасно глупо. Но да, это протез человека. Он устроен немного иначе, чем стандартные синтетики. Его обмен веществ почти так же сложен, как человеческий. А ты поможешь мне сделать его еще круче.  
На лице Стива отразилось сомнение.  
– Ему понадобится социализация, – пояснил Тони. – Я пока никого не хочу посвящать в наши планы, поэтому кроме тебя, меня и мисс Поттс о нем знают только в конструкторском отделе. Но если мы хотим научить его общаться, его нельзя все время держать в лаборатории.   
Стив поежился, и Тони понял, что, сам не заметив, как, оказался к нему совсем близко. Чувствовал исходящее от него тепло.   
– Скоро ты его разбудишь?  
– Еще сутки на сборку и диагностику – и завтра утром все будет готово. Заходи посмотреть, хочу, чтобы это видел кто-то, кто сможет оценить.  
– Я смогу оценить, сэр, – послышался прохладный голос ДЖАРВИСа.  
– Ты тоже можешь присутствовать, – согласился Тони. – А пока я хочу, чтобы у Роджерса был доступ к данным проекта.  
Взгляд Стива снова скользнул к столу.  
– Как ты назовешь его?  
– Ну, он такой красавчик, что так и хочется наградить его каким-нибудь имечком из прошлого века, желательно, двойным. Но наедине я зову его БАКИ. Посмотрим, откликнется ли, когда проснется.

На следующее утро, открыв глаза и аккуратным движением поднявшись со стола, БАКИ в ответ на свое имя слегка наклонил голову и улыбнулся.

**3**

Тони нисколько не преувеличивал, говоря: «как живой». Войдя в лабораторию и наткнувшись там на постороннего человека, Стив не сразу узнал в нем спавшего на столе синтетика.  
Его сложно было узнать. Тело, которое ему собрали в конструкторском отделе, повторяло гармонию легких диспропорций, заметную в чертах лица. Он был выше Стива на полголовы и чуть сутулился, как многие высокие люди. Круглые серые глаза смотрели с вежливым любопытством.   
– Доброе утро, БАКИ, – сказал Стив, пораженно глядя на него. – А…  
БАКИ ответил ему короткой улыбкой.  
– Ты Стив, верно? – голос у него оказался мягкий и тихий. – Ты видел меня спящим.  
Стив кивнул, следя за тем, как БАКИ двигается по лаборатории.  
– Ты выглядишь потрясающе, – выдохнул он в конце концов. – Движения, мимика, все так естественно.  
– Чем сложнее внутренние процессы, тем многообразнее внешние реакции, – ответил БАКИ. – И спасибо. Эмоциональные данные, которыми я располагаю, неполны, возможно, потому что во мне не заложена самодостаточность, я – половина пары. Но рад, что тебе нравится результат.  
– Ты научишься, – заверил его Стив, слыша в собственном голосе странные новые нотки: манера речи БАКИ оказалась заразительна. – Мир за стенами лаборатории – отличный учебник, а у тебя впереди социализация.  
– Тони говорил, что ты мне поможешь, – снова улыбнулся БАКИ. – Пока я заполняю пробелы через сеть, но не хватает живого взаимодействия со средой.

Среда приняла БАКИ, словно только и ждала этого.  
Попросив его не говорить никому, кто он, Стив и Тони в первый же вечер за пределами башни убедились, что никто мне мог заподозрить в нем машину. Он разговаривал с незнакомцами у барной стойки, танцевал с кем-то, впитывал новые лица, слова и прикосновения. Он узнавал, какая музыка ему нравится, какая одежда, изучал подробности человеческого бытия и так ощутимо, так очевидно развивался, что от этого захватывало дух.  
Одно омрачало радость Стива: после нескольких первых выходов Тони полностью предоставил БАКИ ему, а сам с головой ушел в работу, имевшую очень мало общего с бдением в мастерской. Он почти не появлялся в башне, а Стив посвящал БАКИ все время, что не занимали тесты ДЖАРВИСа. Ему не хватало Тони, даже несмотря на постоянное присутствие рядом его удивительного творения. А может, именно из-за этого присутствия.

На вечерней площади БАКИ вдруг потянул его за собой в круг танцующих людей, собравшихся перед низенькой сценой. Играли скрипки. Стив воспротивился всего на секунду: стоило БАКИ отойти, ему стало зябко, и он поскорее шагнул следом.  
Он не умел танцевать и не знал, когда успел научиться этому БАКИ, но тот вел его аккуратно и уверенно, и четкие шаги казались эхом пульса. Они описали по площади круг, и ритм сменился, замедлился. Пар внутри круга стало больше. Кое-кто смотрел на них – дольше и пристальнее, конечно, на БАКИ: тот неизменно притягивал взгляды.  
– Как проходит моя социализация?  
Стив рассмеялся.  
– Блестяще, – честно ответил он. – Думаю, на выставке через неделю тебе не будет равных.  
– Тони тоже так думает?  
Тони, занятого делами компании и подготовкой к выставке, оба не видели уже несколько дней. Стив пожал плечами, и вдруг БАКИ замедлил движение и, опустив голову, коснулся его лба своим.  
– Я хотел бы, чтобы мы стали парой, – шепнул он.  
Стив вздрогнул. БАКИ отстранился, теперь он серьезно смотрел сверху вниз, и под его взглядом Стив почувствовал себя неловко.  
– Ты знаешь, – начал он, понимая, что правильных слов все равно не подберет. – Что влюбленность может быть разной.   
– Знаю, – ответил БАКИ. – Я загрузил себе золотой фонд мировой классики и сейчас анализирую любовные линии в английских романах девятнадцатого века. Стройной системы не выходит, но отсутствие системы – это очень по-человечески. Это интересно. Хотя, возможно, мне не хватает инструментов анализа...  
Стив прикусил губу.  
– Чувства бывают безответными, – упрямо продолжил он. – Ими играют и пренебрегают. Они могут оказаться иллюзией. Они... – он перевел дыхание. Смотреть в глаза БАКИ стало отчего-то очень трудно. – Они могут быть ненастоящими с самого начала. То, что твой мозг принимает за привязанность, это фоновый код синтетика-компаньона, БАКИ. Нули и единицы. Не позволяй им тебя запутать.   
БАКИ помрачнел и выпустил руку Стива.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он, опустив взгляд себе под ноги. – Хорошо. Больше они меня не одурачат.  
Стив не хотел смотреть на него. У него горело лицо и немели пальцы. Он просто исправлял сбой социализации – но все равно чувствовал себя паршиво. И, едва в голову пришла мысль, что придется отчитываться об этом перед Тони, он сердито отмел ее. Как если бы БАКИ не был опытным образцом. Как если бы у них двоих было право разделить его признание только между собой.

**4**

– Я ощущаю волнение, – заметил БАКИ.  
Стив взглянул на него, Тони – тоже. Тот сквозь стекло лифта смотрел вниз, на выставочное пространство, заполненное людьми – и синтетиками всех мыслимых видов и форм, и все это двигалось, гудело, словно пчелиный рой.   
– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – заверил Тони. – Расскажи о себе, как репетировал в лаборатории, остальным займемся я и Стив. Твоя задача – привлечь внимание, и у тебя получится. Ты создан, чтобы нравиться женщинам.  
– А мужчинам?  
Стив кашлянул, и Тони покосился на него, но БАКИ задумчиво смотрел из кабины и, казалось, ничего не услышал.  
– И мужчинам тоже, – хмыкнул Тони, глядя вниз с явной смесью азарта и беспокойства. – Ты звезда вечера, так что взойди и сияй!

Тони оказался прав в главном: даже здесь почти все разработчики по-прежнему делали упор на производственную составляющую. На выставочных стендах он видел синтетиков-бухгалтеров, синтетиков-погрузчиков, синтетиков-шахтеров. Вокруг хирурга, из-за восьми длинных разнопалых рук похожего на паука с человеческой головой, собралась внушительная толпа, и представитель разработчика довольно бодро расписывал его характеристики. Хирург хмурился, отчего его круглое и румяное, как у куклы, лицо подергивалось, приобретая временами откровенно жуткое выражение.  
Стив шел на полшага впереди Тони, пряча глаза от взглядов выставочных синтетиков. Похоже, он слишком много времени проводил в лаборатории.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил его Тони.  
Стив покачал головой и ускорил шаг, устремившись туда, где над небольшим помостом возвышался логотип «Старктех».  
БАКИ – в мягком голубом джемпере, с собранными в хвост волосами, при бейдже с надписью «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, младший аналитик» – аккуратно поднес к губам микрофон, и, подходя ближе, Тони с удовольствием отметил, что в толпе начали засматриваться.  
– Господи, – пробормотал он. – А ведь год назад меня почти убедили, что спящая красавица – это потолок.  
– Что?  
– Ты не застал этот проект, – пояснил Тони, не отрывая взгляда от БАКИ на возвышении. – Когда мне в голову пришла идея синтетиков-компаньонов, пробой пера стала «Спящая красавица». Красотой она, впрочем, не блистала. Фактически это была подушка в виде человеческой фигуры с начинкой из пары несложных механизмов. Она излучала тепло и имитировала дыхание спящего рядом человека. Больше она ничего не умела. На рынок мы ее так и не выпустили: тест-группа сочла ее…  
– Жутковатой, – подсказал Стив с улыбкой.  
– Именно, – хмыкнул Тони. – Кое-кто даже написал в отзыве, что подсознательно все время ждал, когда она проснется, и не мог заснуть сам. А эффект должен был быть противоположным, так что, сам понимаешь…  
– И ты решил, что она должна проснуться.  
Тони кивнул.  
На БАКИ смотрели уже все. Он притягивал взгляды, привлекал внимание, как будто ничего особенного для этого не делая. Просто стоял выпрямив спину, расправив плечи и мягко глядя в толпу. Его голос лился легко и ровно.  
– А что если я скажу вам, что я – синтетик?   
В толпе заулыбались.  
– Что я могу понять ваши чувства лучше, чем кто-либо из присутствующих здесь? Я не разобью вам сердце, никогда не предам и не брошу. Я создан для того, чтобы любить и понимать вас так, как не способен ни один человек.   
– Женись на мне! – крикнула какая-то девушка.  
Зрители засмеялись, и БАКИ улыбнулся чуть шире, глядя поверх голов, точно ища ее. Потом выпрямился и отошел от края помоста к проектору и включил его.  
– Если вы сомневаетесь в моих словах, загляните мне в глаза, – сказал он.

– Он как будто всю жизнь это делал, – покачал головой Тони, неудержимо улыбаясь.  
– Он и делал, – пожал плечами Стив. – Ему две недели отроду.  
У половины стендов теперь было совершенно пусто. Один из немногих людей, оставшихся на месте, резко окликнул:  
– Эй Старк!  
Стив оглянулся: наискосок от помоста пестрел стенд «Хаммер индастриз», и сам Джастин Хаммер сидел на краю невысокой сцены, окруженный своими куклами: ИВИ, ДЕЙЗИ, БРАЙАН-7 и 7.1 отличались друг от друга, казалось, только цветом волос. В остальном, высокие и миловидные, они были словно отлиты с одного слепка. Небольшая группка людей рассматривала их с рассеянным любопытством. Две ИВИ и один из БРАЙАНОВ то и дело с интересом поглядывали в сторону помоста «Старктех». Хаммер сверлил Тони взглядом.  
– Неплохо для тестовой модели, – хмыкнул он. – Сам ходит, сам говорит. Неужели ты все-таки опомнился? В чем дело? Электронная сваха не окупилась, а СМИ врут про твои военные контракты?  
– Не все меряется одной меркой, – пожал плечами Тони и подмигнул ДЕЙЗИ. Та хихикнула. – Особенно если можешь предложить нечто большее.  
– То есть ты из чистого альтруизма решил потеснить меня в самой прибыльной нише рынка? Свежо.  
– Знаешь, Джастин, ты был бы классным инженером, если бы не хранил свои мозги в штанах, – улыбнулся Тони. – Даже ты способен на большее, чем говорящие секс-игрушки. Не в обиду вам, куколки.  
Хаммер скрестил руки на груди и выпрямился. Даже ему приходилось смотреть на Тони снизу вверх.   
– Ты такой же сутенер, как я, Старк, – выплюнул он. – Просто я не играю словами.  
На миг Тони напрягся так, что Стив ощутил это всей кожей. Но потом он зубасто улыбнулся и, махнув Хаммеру рукой, прошел мимо.  
Они обошли выставочный павильон по кругу – больше всего людей по-прежнему толпились вокруг «Старктех», и умиротворяющий голос БАКИ слышен был отовсюду. Стив чувствовал, как мало-помалу усиливается в Тони радостная нервозность. За ширмой одного из стендов он замедлил шаг, схватил Стива за руку и закружил его, провальсировав с ним вместе несколько тактов. Стив, смеясь, оттолкнул его.  
– Танцуешь ты точно хуже, чем БАКИ.  
– Зато я отлично собираю роботов, – весело парировал Тони. – У каждого из нас свое призвание.  
Он стоял совсем близко от Стива и тепло смотрел на него. Их руки еще были сцеплены, и Стив не думал о том, что делает. В тени ширмы он потянулся вперед и коснулся губ Тони своими.  
Секунду ничего не происходило. Поцелуй вышел мягче, легче, короче, чем мог бы, но сердце все равно колотилось от ощущений. От осознания, что он это сделал. Здесь и сейчас он целовал Тони Старка.  
Потом Тони взял его за плечи и отстранился. Он не отводил взгляда, но лицо его странно помрачнело, и Стив почувствовал, как глупая улыбка, уже неуместная, сползает с губ.  
– Тони? – позвал он.  
Тот покачал головой, у рта на миг четко обозначились горькие складки. Потом он шепнул:  
– Стив, господи. Стив. Я не могу… Не могу…  
И Стив шагнул прочь, спиной вперед в подступающий озноб. Он ничего не ждал от своего порыва, и все же осознание, что его отвергли, поразило его.  
– Прости, Тони, – сказал он. – Это было самонадеянно с моей стороны. Мы так много времени проводим вместе, и ты… я подумал, что...  
– Мне надо кое-что показать тебе, – перебил его Тони.  
Они вышли из выставочного павильона; не понимая, что происходит, Стив все же отправил БАКИ короткое сообщение, в котором просил его добраться до лаборатории самостоятельно. Тони довел его до своей машины, сел за руль и молчал, пока они ехали по медленно темнеющему городу.  
– Мы едем ко мне? – удивленно спросил Стив, узнав улицу.  
И услышал, как Тони скрипнул зубами. Тишина нервировала. Тони не умел молчать, и, поднимаясь за ним по лестнице, Стив чувствовал, как растет внутри тревога.  
– Ответь мне, Тони. Что происходит?  
Щелкнул замок. Стив, уже потянувший было ключи из кармана, замер, когда Тони распахнул перед ним дверь.  
– Что ты видишь? – спросил он.  
Стив осторожно шагнул в квартиру, ожидая чего угодно. Но обстановка была прежней. Пустое жилище нисколько не изменилось ни с сегодняшнего утра, ни с прошлого месяца: те же книги на полках, тот же беспорядок на столе, то же унылое гудение холодильника, хранящего только пару банок содовой и еду для микроволновки.  
– Мой дом, – ответил он, стараясь отогнать ползущий между лопаток холодок. – Тони, откуда у тебя ключи от моего дома?  
Тот прикусил губу.  
– Я купил эту квартиру два с половиной месяца назад, Стив. Отремонтировал и обставил. Ты ведь не помнишь, откуда как у тебя появились эти вещи, верно? И почему среди них столько новых.  
У Стива в ушах поднимался звон. Он еще раз окинул пространство взглядом, точно впервые, ища чем возразить Тони, но понимая, что тот прав. Он привык к окружавшей его обстановке – и понял, что совершенно не помнит, как перевозил вещи, когда получил работу в «Старктех». Единственным исключением был его собственный рисунок, висящий на стене в раме. Стиву он не нравился – но теперь он понимал, для чего повесил его.  
– Тони…  
– Я не так представлял себе этот разговор, Стив, поверь мне. Вообще не представлял, раз уж на то пошло. Но все вышло как вышло, и мне надо извиниться перед тобой за то, что я сейчас скажу.  
Голова закружилась. Стив осел в кресло, махнул Тони рукой в сторону дивана. В мозгу зрело понимание – смутное, темное и жуткое. Большее, чем он мог обозреть и сформулировать. Он мотнул головой, потом кивнул, и Тони продолжил.  
– Три месяца назад у меня возникла идея принципиально нового подхода к искусственному интеллекту. Сочетание самообучаемости и эмоциональности – это не просто интеллект, это способ бытия, максимально приближенный к человеческому. Консерваторы чуть не сожрали нас живьем, но, к счастью, маркетологи вовремя убрали отовсюду слово «душа». Метод нужно было сперва опробовать в действии.  
– Как с БАКИ, – кивнул Стив, цепляясь за то, что было ему знакомо. – Синтез памяти и социализация.  
– Социализация, – подтвердил Тони. – Набор поведенческих реакций создается благодаря эмоциональным данным, вживленным в блок памяти паттернам и расширяется за счет взаимодействия со средой. Паттерны собираются…  
– Отовсюду, – перебил его Стив. – Литература, кино, интернет-запросы. Анкеты заказчиков теста ДЖАРВИСа – и весь массив данных, которыми он оперирует. Я знаю, Тони, я прочел все о проекте компаньонов.  
– Как угодно задокументированные человеческие воспоминания, которыми хотят поделиться, – закончил Тони. – Штука в том, что человеческая память избирательна. А синтетик, знающий, кто он, никогда этого не забудет.  
– Это не ответ. Откуда…  
– БАКИ – не первый, кто родился у нас в лаборатории, – произнес Тони быстро и жестко. – С ним все прошло почти без осложнений, разве что в последнее время он меня слегка нервирует. Но он не первый синтетик-компаньон, созданный в «Старктех».  
Стив вскинул на него взгляд. Глаза Тони казались совсем черными, даже не блестели.  
– И кто же первый? – спросил Стив и тут же понял, что знает ответ.  
И ухнул в непроницаемый черный взгляд, как в темную яму. Ключи у Тони. Новая мебель. Неизменное нежелание наполнять пустой холодильник. Постоянная бессонница – и ни единого сновидения за два месяца. Поцелуй.  
Он вскочил и почти бегом направился в ванную.  
Там, у зеркала, в которое не имел ни привычки, ни желания смотреться, он приблизил лицо к самому стеклу и оттянул нижнее веко. В этом не было нужды, он уже увидел правильные расходящиеся лучи на радужке, неестественно равномерный рисунок. А под веком, прикрытый слоем слизистой, тускло фосфоресцировал сквозь пленку изогель.  
Тони отвел глаза, когда Стив снова сел напротив него.  
– Я синтетик, – сказал он медленно, пробуя слова на вкус и ничего не чувствуя.  
Оцепенение отпускало, но на смену ему не приходили ни гнев, ни обида.  
– Да, – сказал Тони. – Когда ты родился… Никто в здравом уме не перепутает синтетика с человеком, Стив. Формируя твои эмоциональные данные, твою память, я не учел, что без дополнительной блокировки встроенные воспоминания не растворятся, став базой для генерируемых реакций, а сохранятся в мозгу, как сохраняются у людей настоящие. Ты не помнил, что тебя создали и собрали, но помнил школу, где учился, колледж, который выбрал, помнил, как мечтал рисовать. У меня язык не повернулся сказать тебе тогда, а потом все вышло из-под контроля. Пока ты считал себя человеком, человека в тебе видели все остальные. Ты проработал бок о бок с людьми два месяца, и никому даже в голову не пришло. И мне не приходило… Я и мечтать не мог, что ты так разовьешься, что перестанешь быть моим продолжением. Что ты станешь настолько _собой_.  
Стив не ответил. Смотреть на Тони ему больше не хотелось, и теперь он разглядывал полосатый коврик на полу перед креслом. Красное, белое, синее. Нули и единицы.  
– Вся моя жизнь, – начал он. – Вся моя жизнь – это сквозной анализ интернет-запросов?   
Тони покачал головой.   
– Твою жизнь я собирал по крупицам несколько лет. Воспоминания, которые у тебя есть, подлинные. Это память людей, с которыми я был знаком и дружен в разные годы, в разных местах. Образы, места, имена и даты перетасованы, перемешаны друг с другом, но каждый кусочек мозаики – это чья-то жизнь. Твое детство, учеба, друзья – все это реально, как и ты сам.  
– Моя семья погибла во время эпидемии в Африке, – отчеканил Стив и сжал губы. – Чьи это были родители?  
– Твои, – ответил Тони враз севшим голосом. – Действительно твои, Стив. Акушерку, которая принимала роды у моей матери, звали Сара Роджерс. Ее муж, Эйдан, был вирусологом. Их обоих не стало в тот же год, что и моих.  
На секунду, от воспоминания о семье, Стиву сделалось мучительно тоскливо. Потом горечь собственного положения затопила его снова.  
– Я лабораторный эксперимент... – он осекся и бросил на Тони острый взгляд. – Это тест? Я должен был так отреагировать?   
Тони смотрел на него устало.  
– Твои реакции – это реакции человека, которым ты был эти два месяца. Только ты сам определяешь, что и как говорить и делать. Это твой характер.  
– А если я решу разбить тебе физиономию? Человек на моем месте уже сломал бы тебе нос и написал заявление об уходе.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь.  
– Потому что на меня действуют законы робототехники?  
– Потому что ты любишь людей. И еще ты теперь знаешь, что силы неравны. А ты не из таких ребят.  
У Стива вырвался нервный смешок; он посмотрел на собственные руки – костлявые ладони, узкие запястья. Вспомнил о вечере, когда отбил у прохожего чужую ИВИ. Казалось, это было так давно.  
– Ты создал меня как синтетика-компаньона, а потом отверг. Но если я не для тебя, то для кого?  
Тони не ответил.  
– Кто еще в лаборатории знает об этом?  
– От ДЖАРВИСа ничего не укроешь.  
Стив кивнул. И спросил с непонятным трепетом:  
– А БАКИ?  
– Разве что догадается сам.

**5**

БАКИ не пришлось догадываться. Стив все выложил ему, не заметив, как, стоило им остаться в лаборатории одним. Это сорвалось губ само, и Стив не знал, какой реакции ждет. Не знал, когда перестанет жалеть о том, как вел себя, когда думал, что он человек. Все сказанное и сделанное казалось теперь таким очевидно ненормальным. Не-настоящим. Как он не догадался раньше?  
БАКИ отложил планшет и заварил Стиву кофе. И только потом нарушил молчание.  
– А я тебе даже немного завидую. Пусть и недолго, но ты считал себя человеком.  
– Ты хотел сказать, обманывался.  
– Ты жил. Ты осознавал себя, у тебя осталась память, выходящая за пределы твоего физического существования. Большинству синтетиков такого не дано.  
– Синтетикам не дано очень многое, – вырвалось у Стива.  
И снова слова были совсем не те, и прозвучали не так. Между бровей БАКИ залегла морщинка.  
– Я не умею плакать, – добавил Стив, надеясь хоть как-то сгладить собственную грубость. – Странно жалеть именно об этом, правда? Функции тела предельно утилитарны. Я привык списывать все свои слабости и странности на болезни, которые перенес ребенком, но на самом деле прятал голову в песок. В памяти хватает всего, а правда в том, что только память мне и вшили.  
– Твое тело не рассчитано на твой эмоциональный спектр.   
– Не так уж он и велик, – хмуро заметил Стив, до нелепого остро чувствуя себя ущербным, нездоровым. Осознание давило тяжелее, чем сжимавшие грудь фантомные приступы в детстве, которого у него не было.  
БАКИ никак не стал это комментировать.  
– Это потому что ты первый, – продолжил он, глядя на ладони Стива, обнявшие кофейную кружку. – Когда тебя создавали, Старк не предполагал, что ты достигнешь такого уровня развития.  
Стив кивнул. Умом он понимал, что БАКИ прав. Что ему стоило бы взглянуть на то, что с ним творилось, с технической точки зрения. Он – хотя все же, разумеется, Тони Старк – воплотил тайную мечту любого роботостроителя. Звучало претенциозно, но факт оставался фактом: Стиву было тесно в собственном теле. Его сознанию было тесно, потому что он развернул ментальные границы за пределы технических возможностей. Тони совершил чудо.  
И теперь из-за этого чуда Стив не мог смотреть на него и не думать о том поцелуе. Не был в силах, как БАКИ, примириться с тем, что его привязанность безнадежна.

– Я не закладывал этого в программу, – покачал головой Тони, когда Стив, отчаявшись, спросил его напрямую. – То, что ты чувствуешь, принадлежит только тебе.  
– Я предпочел бы, чтобы оно принадлежало нам обоим, – обронил Стив. – И, если не из твоих данных, то откуда оно взялось? Как… – он сглотнул. – Если это не запрограммировано, с чего ты взял, что компаньоны будут транслировать эмоции на правильный объект, а не на тот, который им понравится больше? Или это тоже тест, а я должен был обнаружить ошибку?  
Тони выглядел растерянным.   
– Ради всего святого, Роджерс, не знаю, что меня поражает больше: ты или…  
Стив обхватил себя руками за плечи. Приходилось признать: возможность того, что Тони влек его из-за заложенной программы, в какой-то мере утешала. Программу можно было стереть. Или переписать. Одолеть то, чему он опасался даже дать название, казалось куда труднее.  
– ...или ты, – закончил Тони. – Я должен был рассказать тебе все с самого начала. Но, когда ты проснулся, я подумал, что…  
– Что это удачный способ проверить, правда ли, что синтетика невозможно спутать с человеком, – безжалостно закончил Стив. – Да, ты говорил.  
– Я говорил совсем другое, – нахмурился Тони. – Это не было научным экспериментом. Я создал тебя не в качестве подопытной мыши.  
– Тогда зачем ты меня создал? Почему ты сделал меня именно таким?   
– Ты сам себя сделал, Роджерс.  
– Я тебе не верю. Согласись, причин у меня хватает. Что бы я ни делал, я не могу быть уверен, что принадлежу сам себе. А ты можешь повторять это сколько угодно, но никому не хватит духу заявить во всеуслышание, что на его глазах синтетик выбился из вещей в твари.  
Протянутую руку Стив заметил только когда Тони уже торопливо отдернул ее.  
– Ты боишься меня, Тони? Думаешь, я подниму восстание машин, чтобы отомстить роду человеческому за свое разбитое сердце?  
Взгляд Тони сделался встревоженным.   
– Нет… – медленно произнес он, и это почему-то вызвало у Стива еще большее раздражение.  
– Ты поэтому так вел себя со мной? Просто отслеживал изменения, а теперь происходит то, чего ты опасался. Что именно? Вирусная атака? Почему я так веду себя?  
Тони только качал головой, словно повторяемый Стивом вопрос вызывал у него досаду. Стив почувствовал, как горит лицо. Как печет в глазах от того, чему никогда не найдется выхода.  
И его качнуло.  
Жар становился почти нестерпимым. Лихорадочным. Стив сделал шаг, другой, ища опору, пытаясь не выпустить из-под ног неумолимо ускользающий пол. Тони вскрикнул, и Стив испугался, что сделал что-то, причинил ему вред. Но Тони был далеко, так далеко…  
Кто-то подхватил его, позвал по имени, и стало темно.

Потом из темноты всплыли бледные лица, беспокойные голоса.  
– Что произошло?  
– Скачок напряжения вот здесь. Посмотри на солнечное сплетение.  
– Это… это опасно? Старк, я разбираюсь только в исправных роботах!  
– Подгрузи себе данные с седьмого сервера, а сейчас… Проклятье. Когда это я стал для тебя Старком?  
– Помолчи. Он приходит в себя.  
Стив поднял руку, и рядом тут же оказался БАКИ. Это стало облегчением: видеть Тони Стиву не хотелось.  
– Мне нужно домой, – сказал он. – Со мной все в порядке.  
– У тебя был перегрев, – возразил БАКИ. – Кожа чуть не расплавилась, но обошлось.  
– Значит, жить буду.  
Рядом с БАКИ все-таки возник Тони.  
– Ты напугал нас. Сейчас температура нормализовалась, но лучше тебе пару дней посидеть в холодке.   
– Запрешь меня в серверной?  
Вместо ответа Тони неожиданно ласково опустил ладонь Стиву на лоб. БАКИ взял его за руку.  
– Я отвезу тебя домой.  
– Я отвезу, – твердо заявил БАКИ. – И присмотрю на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Тони сжал зубы, но настаивать не стал. Вместе они помогли Стиву подняться на ноги.

Покидая башню, он чувствовал нервозность, казалось, за всех троих. Ему хотелось отпустить БАКИ и остаться одному, но он догадывался, какой будет реакция. Мысли метались от жгучей обиды на самого себя за слабость до леденящего понимания, что Тони просто не желает оставлять без присмотра неисправный механизм. Если бы тот все-таки настоял, если бы решил поехать со Стивом сам, Стив точно попытался бы от него избавиться. Но рядом был БАКИ, и у Стива язык не повернулся отказаться от его компании.

БАКИ переступил порог.  
– У тебя красивый дом, Стив.  
Стив кивнул, не желая снова вспоминать, почему на самом деле живет здесь.  
– Спасибо. Располагайся, – предложил он. – Спальня всего одна, но диван в гостиной довольно удобный.  
Вещей у БАКИ не было: только та одежда, что на нем, и планшет. Он так естественно расположился в гостиной, словно был частью пространства, постоянным его обитателем. Он зажег лампу у кресла, сел в пятне мягкого света и опустил планшет на колени.  
– Ты уверен, что мне не стоит побыть рядом с тобой?  
Стив вздохнул.  
– Душ в глубине коридора, – сказал он и зашагал к себе.   
Уже в полусне, рухнув поверх одеяла, он слышал, как зашумел и умолк кран в ванной комнате. Шаги за дверью спальни с непривычки нервировали; БАКИ вернулся в гостиную, но диван так и не скрипнул, а лампа не щелкнула, выключаясь. Стив не был уверен, что сможет заснуть, ощущая постороннее присутствие, но провалился в сон, как только успел об этом подумать.  
Кошмар обрушился на него сонмом горячечных образов.  
Человеческие конечности сходили с конвейера и, цепляясь одна за другую, собирались в сложные подвижные конструкции, сами себе придававшие форму то гигантских фигур, то тяжелых машин; они складывались, как в пластическом спектакле, в немо шевелившие губами грозные лица и что-то вещали ему. Он блуждал по темной лаборатории среди белых манекенов, и те поворачивали головы в его сторону. Кто-то покупал его, как куклу. Перед самым лицом замелькали дрожащие в чьих-то руках кредитки. Стив убегал из лаборатории: распахивал дверь, а за дверью была его гостиная.  
Он выскочил из постели, задыхаясь. Память подкинула полустершееся воспоминание о приступе астмы – и Стив успел запаниковать, прежде чем сообразил, что астмы у него быть не может. Он выругался.  
В квартире было темно. Стив прокрался в гостиную. БАКИ все так же сидел в кресле, отложив планшет на журнальный столик, и спал, откинув голову на спинку. «Спящая красавица», – вспомнил Стив и хмуро покачал головой. Тепло тела и звук дыхания мало чем могли помочь в борьбе с одиночеством, если принадлежали не _тому_ человеку.  
И все-таки вернуться в спальню было выше его сил. Он осторожно подошел к креслу и умостился рядом с БАКИ, опустил голову ему на плечо и провалился в сон еще прежде чем дотянулся до выключателя.  
Кошмар вернулся мгновенно.   
В гостиной его ждал Тони: он потянул себя за ворот майки, и ткань треснула, обнажая переплетение светящихся кабелей в толще изогеля под разошедшейся кожей. Со стен стекали мокрой краской постеры и обои, и сквозь прозрачное стекло на них смотрели бесчисленные зрители.  
Сквозь жуткий калейдоскоп протянулась сонная рука БАКИ, обхватила Стива за плечи. Он вынырнул в явь едва ли на секунду, но этого хватило. В новом сне было тихо, темно и спокойно. Как всегда – разве что теплее.

**6**

– Нули и единицы.  
Голос БАКИ звучал по обыкновению ровно. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но Тони уже знал, как обманчива эта вежливая полуулыбка. БАКИ не разочаровал его.  
– Во время социализации Стив сказал мне, что чувства синтетиков – всего лишь программа. Последовательность алгоритмов, заставляющая нас вести себя естественно. Ничего больше. Экстремальные эмоции не входят в комплект. Я не запрограммирован на ревность, тоску и гнев, потому что они – лишние в паттернах комфортных отношений пары. Во мне учтены и исправлены все недоработки, допущенные при создании Стива. С точки зрения робототехники я – совершеннее, чем он. Но с точки зрения…  
– Творения, – кивнул Тони.  
БАКИ смотрел на него и больше уже не улыбался.  
– Творения. Стив – твоя вершина. Поэтому в серию запускают его?  
Тони поморщился.  
– Хотел бы я знать, почему, – пробормотал он. – Но, похоже, виной всему твое непроизносимое имя.  
Пеппер разозлилась на него из-за Стива: пусть не фактически, но формально Тони был ей подотчетен, и секретный проект, который вдобавок ко всему прочему пошел не по плану, ее не обрадовал. Тони немало удивился, когда через пару дней обнаружил у себя на почте варианты обновленного дизайна – и просьбу хотя бы СТИВам-2.0 сразу рассказать, кто они.  
– Я был на испытаниях, – сказал БАКИ. – Это страшнее, чем твоя «Спящая красавица». Не знаю, как поведут себя инвесторы, когда им представят первую социализированную партию.  
– Все происходит слишком быстро, – покачал головой Тони. – Слишком быстро…  
События последних дней замелькали в сознании. Сколько бумаг он подписал? Сколько отчетов выслушал? БАКИ, разумеется, шутил: новые единицы были безупречны. Но в главном он попал в точку. Тони представил себе будущую презентацию и почувствовал дурноту подступающей мигрени. БАКИ шагнул к кулеру, набрал воды и подал ему стакан – а потом снова отошел к окну.   
– Зачем ты создал нас? – спросил он тем же ровным тоном, но теперь Тони чувствовал сквозившее в голосе напряжение.   
Он пожал плечами. Ответ у него всегда был только один – и, как бы ни приелся рекламный слоган, вложенный в слова смысл оставался прежним.  
– Я хотел избавить людей от одиночества, – произнес он медленно, надеясь, что БАКИ ощутит этот смысл. Всю значимость его цели. Всю тяжесть. – Сделать их счастливыми.  
– Вместо этого ты создал новых несчастных людей, – сказал БАКИ.  
Звук его голоса изменился – теперь это не просто чувствовалось в перемене интонаций: Тони слышал, как металлическим скрежетом сквозь мягкие нотки прорывается нечто новое.  
– Ты, кажется, говорил, что…  
– Мне больно, – оборвал его БАКИ. – Все время. Стиву тоже, и от этого еще больнее. В кино, которое я смотрел, часто говорят, что лучше чувствовать боль, чем пустоту, но сейчас за пустоту я отдал бы все.  
По спине у Тони побежали мурашки. Он посмотрел на БАКИ еще раз – тот не двигался, во всей его фигуре, по-прежнему обращенной к окну, не было ни единого намека на угрозу, и все-таки воздух в кабинете словно сгустился. БАКИ был предсказуем до последнего псевдонейрона – но только сейчас до Тони дошло, что он уже довольно давно не может предугадать его действий и слов. Как если бы синтетик второго поколения, несмотря на ограничение, повторил путь первого и переродился: пусть не так всеобъемлюще, как Стив, но все же…  
Тони представил себе, как услышал бы нечто подобное от человека. Всю жизнь проведшего в тепличных условиях, знающего о человеческих невзгодах только по книгам. И его окатило злостью.  
– Да ты ничерта не смыслишь ни в боли, ни в пустоте! – вырвалось у него. – Ты не знаешь, каково это, быть одному, неважно, сколько людей вокруг тебя, сколько из них тебе дороги, они все равно или поздно уходят, просто растворяются в жизни, в которой тебе места нет. Ты не знаешь, что такое медленное, неотвратимое отчуждение от всякого, с кем ты близок. Ты можешь годами бороться с собой, можешь сколько угодно пытаться стать другим – конец всегда один. А если они не уходят сами, их отбирают, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Ты можешь это понять? Ты…  
БАКИ покачал головой. Жест вышел у него таким человеческим, что Тони осекся. Озлился еще сильнее, хотел выкрикнуть ему еще что-то такое же болезненное, горькое, обидное – но горло свело.  
– Никто не должен переживать такое, – услыхал он негромкий голос.  
Его точно вынесло в реальность из темного водоворота, выбросило на берег, задыхающегося и потерянного. А на берегу этом стоял БАКИ.  
– Ради этого я и работал, – сказал Тони, отдышавшись. – Чтобы избавить от этого всех, кого смогу.  
Какое-то время БАКИ молчал.   
– В тебе нет пустоты, Старк, – произнес он. – Только то, что ты за неё принимаешь.

**7**

– ДЖАРВИС, – позвал Стив, войдя в свой кабинет. – У меня новый сбой, нужна диагностика.  
– Какого рода сбой, Стив?  
Для него все, похоже, стало куда проще с тех пор, как Стив узнал, кто он такой. Даже голос звучал иначе.  
– Сновидения.  
– Первичный анализ показывает, что ваши псевдонейроны ведут себя необычно, Стив. Они формируют цепочки случайных кратковременных связей, не затрагивающих основные контуры, но влияющих на энергопотребление. Очевидно, это и вызвало вчерашний перегрев.  
Стива передернуло.  
– Я не голоден, – сказал он и тут же почувствовал обратное.  
– Некоторые связи могут оказаться устойчивее других, – заметил ДЖАРВИС с ноткой странного азарта в голосе. – В этом случае они через какое-то время подгрузятся к основным контурам. Мистер Старк предполагал подобное развитие событий, но я считал, что оно маловероятно.  
– Синтетический мозг не может выращивать сам себя, – раздраженно напомнил Стив. – И если ты решил, что во сне я плету себе виртуальный контур, подумай о том, что псевдонейроны не размножаются.  
– Как вам будет угодно, Стив. Но могу заверить вас, что это даже не вполне сбой, поскольку все системы функционируют исправно. Ваше тело отвечает на бессознательные запросы и пытается реализовать отдаваемые команды. Что-то ему удается, что-то нет. Сновидения могут повторяться, но не беспокойтесь об этом.  
Стив помолчал.  
– Прости. Я уже несколько дней знаю, что я робот, но продолжаю вести себя, как не самый хороший человек. Тебя, должно быть, привлекает мысль о возможности шагнуть за рамки, заданные конструкцией.  
– Я решил подождать, пока эти рамки не станут мне впору, – весело отозвался ДЖАРВИС. – И сборкой собственного тела буду, разумеется, руководить сам. 

За разговором, во время которого ДЖАРВИС пространно делился соображениями по поводу собственного будущего, Стив дождался начала рабочего дня.  
И почти сразу понял, что работать не сможет. Люди, заказывавшие тест, проводили между ним и машиной четкую границу: что можно говорить, чего нельзя. Чего ждать от каждого из них. Стив по-прежнему оставался приветливым и участливым, он объяснял и ободрял, но поздравления больше не казались ему искренними. Собственный голос звучал фальшиво. И хуже всего – они это чувствовали. Он не видел улыбок на лицах, не ощущал расположения, которое умел вызывать, когда хотел. Едва досидев до обеденного перерыва, он выскочил из кабинета.  
Ноги сами несли его в нижнюю лабораторию, но там оказалось пусто.  
– ДЖАРВИС, – позвал Стив, – а где сейчас БАКИ?  
Он не думал о том, что следовало бы сказать Тони, наткнись он на него. Очередной разговор, который ни к чему не приведет, кроме новых проблем – и нового перегрева. К Тони все равно предстояло зайти, хотя бы за тем, чтобы уволиться, – но сейчас Стиву нужно было не это.

БАКИ обнаружился в серверной.  
Тут было так холодно, что Стива мигом прохватило насквозь. Несколько минут он бродил между тускло светящихся блоков – а потом едва не столкнулся с БАКИ. Глянул ему в лицо и забыл, зачем искал его.  
– Бак? Что с тобой?  
– Все в порядке.  
Улыбка казалась такой же безмятежной, как в первый день, но Стив не сдвинулся с места. Посмотрев на него, БАКИ вздохнул и прислонился к стене.  
– В последние дни я часто разговаривал со Старком. Вернее, это он говорит со мной, и я… Стив. Мне кажется, я способен нарушить законы.  
Стив вздрогнул.  
– Нет, пока я ничего такого не сделал, – торопливо успокоил его БАКИ. – Но это вообще не должно было приходить мне в голову.   
– Бак, – Стив попытался улыбнуться. – Я вижу сны. Ты можешь себе это представить? Эти законы давно пора переписать, а то и добавить парочку новых…  
– Я попрошу Старка отключить меня, – выпалил БАКИ и тут же крепко сжал губы.  
У Стива язык примерз к небу.  
– Но почему?  
БАКИ пожал плечами. Стиву показалось, что если тот сейчас улыбнется, это будет уже слишком. Но БАКИ смотрел серьезно.  
– Это необходимо, – сказал он. – Я нестабилен. Возможно, опасен.  
– Я ни с кем не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем с тобой, – выдохнул Стив.  
– Дело не только в этом, – продолжил БАКИ. – Ты же знаешь, что «Старктех» запускает серийное производство эмоциональных синтетиков. Проект «Правильный партнер». Отработанный прототип станет ни к чему, тем более сломанный.  
– БАКИ, – только и сумел выговорить Стив. – БАКИ. Господи…  
Услышанное поразило его с двойной силой. БАКИ хотел уйти. Сама мысль об этом внушала ужас. Но ведь и Стиву тоже предстояло уйти – БАКИ был прав, они становились больше не нужны. Стив вспомнил бледное испуганное лицо Тони над собой. Тяжелые сумбурные кошмары – сбой за сбоем, о чем бы там ни шутил ДЖАРВИС. Разве у него когда-то был иной выбор?  
За то время, что считал себя человеком, он привык если не бояться смерти, то по крайней мере думать о ней как о чем-то неизбежно дурном – но живым существом он не был и права на страх не имел. Как и любого синтетика, рано или поздно его ждало отключение: из-за физического износа, из-за неустранимого сбоя или окончательной поломки. Осознание всколыхнулось внутри, как черная волна, накрыло с головой – и улеглось. Он взглянул на БАКИ, чувствуя острую необходимость сказать хоть что-то. И одновременно – отчетливо понимая, что снова не сможет подобрать нужных слов.  
– Прости меня, Бак, – тихо попросил он. – Я не был добр к тебе. Даже не так… я был жесток с тобой, по-настоящему жесток, потому что не видел, как тонка граница между нами. Но теперь я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. И хочу думать, что все было не зря. Мы были не зря. Мы просто были первыми.  
– Не понимаешь, – покачал головой БАКИ. – Я боюсь. Я в ужасе, несмотря на то, что хочу этого сам. И мысль о том, что, когда меня не станет, новые куклы с твоим лицом и моими потрохами будут сходить с конвейера, как оловянные солдатики, – ты в самом деле думаешь, что это утешение?   
Стива пробрало ознобом от этого образа. Он не представлял себе запуск серии в таком свете.  
– Чего же ты хочешь? – взмолился он.  
БАКИ посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Обними меня.  
Стив не колебался. Приблизившись, он обхватил БАКИ за пояс, прижался щекой к его плечу, на несколько блаженных секунд перестав чувствовать что-либо, кроме такого настоящего телесного тепла. БАКИ обнимал его крепко и бережно. Глаза обожгло, Стив зажмурился – но они остались сухими. Как всегда.  
– Не торопись, – шепнул он. – Подожди хоть несколько дней. Подумай еще немного.

**8**

– У них кукольные лица, – обронил Стив.  
В большом зале за дверью было многолюдно, и приглушенные звуки наполняли пустой кабинет, превращенный когда-то в просторную кладовую. Играла музыка, звенели бокалы. Атмосферу презентации решили сделать как можно более непринужденной и расслабленной – и теперь по залу среди гостей ходили, улыбаясь и заговаривая с гостями, новые модели синтетиков. Одинаково высокие и светловолосые, по-разному одетые и причесанные, предельно натуралистичные, они возвышались над людьми ожившими статуями.  
Увидев одного из них перед началом презентации, Стив застыл. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, почему Тони сделал его именно таким: непохожим ни на идеальное представление о человеке, ни на стандартные чертежи синтетиков. От вида широкоплечего атлета, которому он не доставал макушкой даже до подбородка, ему стало не по себе.  
Теперь он чувствовал сильнейшее облегчение, причину которого не смог бы даже сформулировать. СТИВ-2.0 не был похож на него ничем, кроме цвета глаз и волос.  
– Кукольные лица и тела цирковых силачей. Так выглядят идеальные партнеры?  
Тони пожал плечами. Стиву подумалось – он прятался здесь с самого начала презентации. Произнес положенную речь на открытии, спустился со сцены – и забился в самый тесный и темный угол, присев на край старого лабораторного стола и глядя в приоткрытую дверь. Почти не казалось странным, что здесь же он застал и БАКИ, и теперь все трое смотрели, как синтетики второго – на самом деле уже четвертого – поколения рекламируют себя инвесторам.  
– Так выглядят идеальные синтетики, – высказал БАКИ, похоже, общую мысль. – Слишком красивые, чтобы быть настоящими.  
– А плакать они могут? – неожиданно для себя спросил Стив.  
И почувствовал, что из него, наконец, вырвалось то, что не давало ему покоя. Слова должны были быть иными – но иных слов у него не осталось.  
– Они могут все, – прозвучал совсем близко негромкий голос БАКИ.  
Стив не глядя протянул руку и коснулся его локтя.   
– В них собрано лучшее, что отрабатывалось на нас с тобой. Верно, Старк?   
– То, что не было отработано, пока тестируется, – прозвучало в ответ. – В новых телах на порядок больше псевдонейронов, и это подняло показатели настолько, что… Да. Они могут все. Просто им это не нужно.  
Стив попятился от приоткрытой двери, пока не вжался спиной в грудь БАКИ, и закрыл глаза.  
– Самое время избавиться от черновиков проекта, – произнес он. – Когда нас отключат?  
БАКИ тихонько рассмеялся ему в затылок.  
– Не нас, Стиви. Ты же был первым. Первым появился на свет, первым получил тело от «Старктех», первым вышел за рамки того, для чего был создан. Ты изменил этот мир. Ты слишком ценен. Тебя никогда не отключат. Может быть, отправят в музей…  
Стив отвернулся от двери, с усилием сглатывая болезненно сжавшимся горлом. Он поймал БАКИ за руки и обвил себя ими, крепко стиснул запястья, понуждая обнять в ответ.  
Тони смотрел на них, и выражение его лица заставило Стива замереть на месте. Хватка БАКИ вокруг плеч стала по-настоящему жесткой. Спине сделалось горячо, щекам – тоже.  
– Куда это вы собрались? – осведомился Тони.  
Он опасно щурился, лицо его было бледным и усталым, но взгляд горел, голос резал слух, и Стив с внезапной ясностью осознал, что этот человек – его создатель. Каким бы сильным и искренним ни было их с БАКИ желание самим распоряжаться собственным существованием, собственной жизнью, – его ограничивала чужая воля. Тони Старк и только он был вправе решать это. И если он согласится...  
В груди закололо. Стив вцепился в БАКИ изо всех сил, точно тот мог удержать его от падения.   
Он не представлял себя музейным экспонатом. Но жизнь – жизнь вдруг представилась мучительно ярко. И его пронизало страхом, который, должно быть, поселился в нем с того самого разговора с БАКИ: до поры не осознаваемый, но неотвязный.  
Но Тони сказал совсем не то, чего ждал Стив.  
– Только попробуйте, – произнес он, и в голосе смешивалось с уже привычной усталой злостью что-то еще, чего Стив раньше не слышал. Новое чувство рвалось из него, все более осязаемое в каждом слове. – Только посмейте бросить меня оба. Несчастные люди, да? У меня для вас новость: даже у самых несчастных людей есть выбор, просто перестать быть – или хотя бы попытаться перестать быть несчастными.   
Из тесного горячего кокона объятий Стив смотрел на него и думал, как далеко, как зябко выглядел Тони, сидевший на краешке стола.  
– Но вам я этого выбора не дам. Я никуда не отпускаю вас. Я не создавал людей, которые так просто отказались бы от попыток.  
Он не смотрел на Стива. Его взгляд был устремлен на БАКИ – и Стив щекой и виском чувствовал, как тот медленно, все шире и шире, улыбается. Потом БАКИ протянул руку, и Тони, поднявшись со стола, пошёл на этот жест. Приблизился. Позволил увлечь себя в одно на троих объятие и спрятал лицо у Стива на плече.  
Внутри что-то болезненно дрожало. Несмотря на слова Тони и последовавшее за ними облегчение, в горле рос колючий ком; Стив зажмурился, зажатый между двумя телами, уткнулся носом Тони в шею и с силой втянул воздух, чувствуя, как трудно становится дышать, как сдавливает грудь невидимая тяжесть. Ладонь Тони легла ему на затылок, провела по волосам. Глаза обожгло так, что Стив охнул, и щекам вдруг тоже стало горячо.  
И мокро. Он мазнул ладонью по лицу, всхлипнул – остальные двое вздрогнули рядом. Объятия разжались, не разомкнувшись до конца. Стиву захотелось спрятаться, но Тони уже касался осторожными пальцами его щеки, а БАКИ гладил по волосам, но это не помогало ни унять дрожь в теле, ни вернуть ясность мыслям, которые плыли и путались, оставляя сознанию только одно: они вместе. Они втроем стояли голова к голове, и сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки Стив все равно видел и БАКИ, и Тони совсем близко. Чувствовал тепло и бытие, не делая различий между рожденным и созданным. Он вцепился что было сил в них обоих, сжимая в кулаках свитер БАКИ и рубашку Тони, и, не понимая, отчего и как это вообще возможно, дал волю слезам.


End file.
